There are existing techniques for taking biopsies and thereafter closing the biopsy incision or wound. There are also existing techniques for closing a trocar port wound. There are drawbacks associated with existing techniques including the need for multiple instruments in performing the biopsy which typically includes sutures, a needle holder and forceps. There is also the potential for a needle stick injury. There is an increased cost of suturing and sterilization of the instruments used. There is also a need for the nurse to place a bandage on the wound following the procedure and the patient must return to have the suture removed.
Another problem associated with current technique, particularly for performing a biopsy, is that once the local anesthesia is administered the skin lesion often disappears due to the infiltration of the anesthetic into the skin. The physician then loses the location of where to take the biopsy. To prevent this, the surgeon often marks the area with a magic-marker prior to infiltrating the anesthetic. However, this requires additional steps in the process.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sutureless wound closure and associated method of application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wound closure that is preferably applied to the site prior to the biopsy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a closure that does not require any separate instruments for application thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closure that is relatively inexpensive, easy to apply and does not require subsequent procedures.